


Maim the Vampire

by Mr_Cerianes, Smashbeak



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Disney, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cerianes/pseuds/Mr_Cerianes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: What people don't realize often is that everyone has their own story alongside somebody else's, this one is no exception. While Jack's story was being told, Maim (Jack's distant admirer) was always just out of view and soon her story will be told alongside with his.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, please be kind/patient with me. This is inspired by a dream I had. This story is supposed to take place in between scenes of the movie, that would explain why she isn't in said movie.

Right before Halloween began, Maim (the 7 year old vampire) was on the outskirts of town. She was chasing frogs alongside Lock, Shock and Barrel. Barrel jumped forward to catch one of the frogs, but missed and landed face-first on the ground.

Shock: "Get up, we almost got them."

Lock leaped over Shock while pushing her hat over her face, covering her vision. He caught one of the frogs.

Lock: "Ha, I caught one, I caught one."

Shock adjusted her hat while saying in annoyance:

"Hey! Watch it!"

Lock pointed and laughed at Shock, then suddenly Maim rushed past him, knocking him to the floor in the process.

Maim: "Keep your eyes on the prize, fellas!"

She turned into a bat and quickly zipped past the second frog. She transformed back into her humanoid form and scared the frog to death with her mask and wing-like cape.

Maim: *snarls*

The frog turned white and dropped dead due to fear.

Maim: "I caught the other one!"

The 4 of them tried frantically to catch the last frog, but kept bumping and knocking over each other while bantering to one and another. They found the frog sitting on a rock and they slowly creep up on it. Then, they all leapt towards it in unison. The frog dodged away, making all 4 of them clash into each other, leaving them temporarily dazed. The frog was then casually picked up by a long, thin hand. They all looked up to see Jack, the pumpkin king.

They all said in unison "JACK!"

Barrel: "Jack, you're in your pumpkin king form."

Jack gave the final frog to Shock. Jack then gave them all a judgmental look.

Jack: "What are you children doing? Halloween is beginning in a few minutes."

Lock: "We were just gathering frogs to feed Oogie Boogie."

Jack: "Really?"

He turned his head towards Maim.

Jack: "You too Maim? I thought you were better than this."

Maim noticed the frog in her hands and quickly tossed it at Barrel, landing it on his head.

Maim: "Oh no no no, my darling Jack, they never told me why we were doing this, I thought we were just playing around."

Jack raised his eyebrow with skepticism.

Jack: "Mhmm."

He turned his head to face all four of them.

Jack: "Listen, Oogie Boogie is not to be played with, promise me you won't serve him again."

In unison: "We promise."

They all crossed their fingers, besides Maim.

Jack: "Good, I have to get going now, Halloween can't exist without the Pumpkin King."

Jack left them; they all waved goodbye except for Maim who was blowing kisses at him. As soon as Jack's out of their sight, Maim slapped her hand upside Lock's head.

Maim: "You idiots, why didn't you tell me we were feeding Oogie?"

Lock, while rubbing his head: "What do you have against Oogie anyway?"

Shock: "She doesn't like him because Jack doesn't like him either."

Barrel "Yeah, you're always making googly eyes whenever you see Jack."

Maim while crossing her arms: "Oh shut it, you're all just jealous because Jack trusts me more than any of you; I'm leaving."

Maim transformed into a bat and flew away. Lock, Shock and Barrel scattered away to feed Oogie Boogie. Next, we see Maim sitting on top of a roof to get a perfect view of Halloween town. Halloween was beginning to start, everyone was in position and the music began. 


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween was over, Maim was clapping her hands along with everyone else, especially towards Jack. She then saw Sally, who was being tugged away by the doctor. She assumed it was the nightshade again, and laughed because Sally always tries to poison the doctor, but to no avail.

Maim: "I hope she finally gets what's coming to her."

She snickered to herself. She then saw Sally unsew her arm, and get away. This angered Maim, who banged her fist down with much annoyance. After that, she saw how Jack was being pestered by all the ladies' affection towards him. She groaned in jealousy, but luckily Jack escaped before they could do anything to him. She then saw him walking sadly with his head down. She transformed into a bat and carefully followed him so he wouldn't notice her. He was heading towards the graveyard. She perched herself onto a tree branch to get a better view and transformed back. She noticed Sally, who was already there before Jack. Sally noticed him, then began to quietly follow. Maim was going to confront her, but as soon as Jack began to sing, she couldn't help herself but sit in amazement and listen, for she absolutely adored his singing.

(Jack's lament begins, then continues until he finishes)

Maim watched, as he walked into the woods alone. She quickly snapped out of her love induced trance then noticed Sally, who was picking deadly nightshade, again. She flew down as soon as Sally finished. Sally heard a familiar voice.

Maim: "Nightshade again, don't you ever learn?"

Sally, while turning her head: "Oh, hello Maim, I'm just trying to gather some more nightshade again."

Maim shook her head: "You know that's not going to work again, sooner or later that doctor of yours is going to ground you like a stubborn child."

Sally: "I have to try something, I really want to see Jack again."

Maim casually leaned against a tombstone with one hand while inspecting her nails with the other.

Maim: "Speaking of Jack, I couldn't help but notice you've grown more fondly of him, care to explain why?"

Sally closed her eyes and smiled.

Sally: "Well, you see-"

She was then quickly cut off by Maim, who was pointing a sharp finger at her.

Maim: "Listen here missy, Jack can only love one person and that person is me. You hear? Jack and I were destined to be together and I will do anything to make it so."

Sally, while stuttering: "W-well I was just trying t-to..."

She's then cut off again.

Maim: "Though, you can still try all you like, but destiny is on my side, so no matter what happens, you will inevitably end up sad and alone."

She said while mockingly rubbing her eyes to display sadness in Sally's position. Sally didn't say anything in return.

Maim: "Well, I'm off, I can't keep my future husband waiting now, can't I?"

She then flew away into the woods to find Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback three years ago, Maim Ghoulish (the 4 year old vampire) was on a camping trip with her family. Her father (Drearian Ghoulish) was setting up the tents. Vamprisa Ghoulish (Maim's older sister) was setting up the fire and food (which were nothing more than a chest full of roadkill). Fairbosa (her mother) and Maim herself were simply taking in the scenery.

Fairbosa: *takes a deep breath*

Fairbosa: "Smell that air, Maim. Can't you just smell the intense scent of death all around?"

Maim: "Yes mama."

Fairbosa: "The dead trees, the hills of black and the sounds of the unknown just fills my eternal soul with glee; can't you feel it Maim?"

Maim: "I feel it too, mama."

Her father shouted.

Drearian: "Don't stray too far, there are still uncivilized monsters out there that will rip you to shreds."

Vamprisa: "Don't get so worked up, father. As long as you're here, we can survive anything."

Drearian finished setting up the tent.

Drearian: "Still, I don't want to get my hands dirty before I eat."

Fairbosa and Maim continued to take in the scenery. Then, Maim heard a voice call out her.

"...Mmmmaaaaiiimmm…"

The sound ran chills down her spine. She tugged on her mother's sleeve.

Maim: "Mama, did you hear that?"

Her mother didn't pay attention to her because she was still taking in the scenery.

Vamprisa shouts: "FOOD IS READY!"

The family spent the night together eating cooked carrion and talking to one another. Dawn was beginning to break, and the family began to climb into their tents to sleep away the day. Maim and Vamprisa both slept in one tent while their parents both slept in the other.

~~

During the middle of the day, Maim was woken up due to the sound of a voice, calling out to her. She was too scared to move, but then a bright light was protruding from the crevasses of the tent. A strong feeling of curiosity was surging through her body. Luckily her cape doubled as a hood. She puts on her gloves and exited the tent. It was heavily foggy, she could barely see what was in front of her, and what was so, was a bright ball of light, hovering in front of her.

It called out to her, "...Mmmaaaiiimm…"

It then began to fly away at a moderate pace. She began to follow, knowingly disobeying her father's order to not stay far from the group. She's been walking for a while now, not sure where she's headed. Then, the ball stopped, and disappeared. Maim was all alone in the thick, bright fog.

She called out with intense fear: "Mama, Papa, sissy, help!"

But there was no response. She heard bones rattling in the distance, it was coming closer. She stood still, hoping for it to end. Then, she saw a silhouette within the fog.

Maim: "Hello? Please help, I'm lost."

Whatever was in the fog began to come closer, and closer. It revealed itself to be a Boogie Bone (skeletons conjectured by Oogie Boogie) she screamed and began to run, but kept bumping into more of them. Soon, they all cornered her in every direction. She didn't know what to do. She tripped onto the ground and braced herself for what's to come.

While crying: "Mama, Papa, sissy."

Then something leaped in front of Maim, and began to thrash onto the Boogie Bones. One by one, Maim witnessed this mysterious figure fight off the monsters with what appears to be a knife. The monsters were defeated, and the fog had lifted. Maim slowly looked up to see a skeletal hand, reaching out to her.

"Are you alright little one?"

She took a good look, and saw that it was another skeleton; but this one looked less threatening. She nodded her head positively, and grabbed hold of his hand. He lifted her onto her feet and let go.

Stranger: "This is no place for a cute little vampire such as yourself, here take this."

He took his knife and gave it to Maim. The knife began to sparkle a bright purple, then disappeared.

Stranger: "Now, snap your fingers."

Maim did so, and the knife poofed into her hand.

Stranger: "Now, do it again."

She did again, and the knife disappeared.

Stranger: "See? Now you can protect yourself whenever you're in quite the pickle like just now."

He giggled to himself. Suddenly, they both heard a voice.

"MAIM!"

It was Vamprisa.

Maim, with relief: "Sissy!"

They both rush towards each other and hug tightly.

Vamprisa: "I was trying to find you for so long, what happened?"

Maim couldn't respond, for she was crying tears of joy.

Stranger: "She was being attacked by a pack of Boogie Bones, but luckily I rushed in to save her before they could anything to harm her."

Vamprisa's eyes widened.

Vamprisa: "Mr. Jack! Thank you so much, how could I ever repay you?"

Jack: "You can start by returning to your parents and staying out of trouble."

Vamprisa: "Y-yes Mr. Jack, we promise to never cause any trouble again."

She said as she was backing away. She and Maim turned to walk back to the campsite.

Maim: "Sissy, who was that?"

Vamprisa responded: "That was Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King."

Maim repeated slowly: "The. Pump. Kin. King." She smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

(Back to the present)

Maim flew above the woods to search for Jack. She found him moping as he was before. She swooped down ahead of him and hung upside down on a tree branch (in her humanoid form). Jack continued walking but then stopped when he noticed Maim who was in almost kissing distance away from him. He noticed her lips were puckered for a kiss, but he quickly backed away.

Maim with disappointment: "Aww, and I was so close too."

Jack, still in a mopey mood: "Maim dear, what are you doing here?"

Maim, still dangling with her arms swinging side to side: "Well I was just in the neighborhood and noticed you were feeling down; I came to cheer you up a bit."

*inside her head* "And hopefully to receive a kiss as well."

Jack walked past her with his head down. Maim grew concerned for him. She began to walk alongside him.

Maim: "Look, Jack."

She snapped her fingers and her knife appeared in her hand.

Maim: "I've been practicing with the knife you gave me."

She ran ahead of Jack and zipped around and effectively chopped down many dead trees that were in their way.

Maim, while panting heavily: "Aren't you proud of me, Jack?"

Jack, with a faint smile: "I really am, Maim."

He reached out his hand cupped her cheek. Maim grew excited and closed her eyes while puckering her lips.

Jack: "You're growing up to be quite the killer."

He said as he pinched her cheek. He then continued walking and returned to his sorrowful demeanor. She was a bit annoyed by him avoiding her kisses for a 245th time. But her mood quickly changed when she noticed he was seriously upset. She then floated casually beside him.

Maim, with concern: "Jack, is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

Jack sighed quietly.

Jack: "I'm sorry, Maim. I just want to be left alone for now."

She stopped mid air.

Maim, with a bit of sadness: "Oh, ok."

She landed on the ground and began to walk away from Jack. After a while, Zero floated towards Maim.

Zero with happiness: *bark bark, lick*

Maim's face turned happy again.

Maim while chuckling: "Hello, Zero. Yes, it's nice to see you too."

Zero: *bark bark*

Maim: "Oh Jack?"

She pointed behind herself.

Maim: "He's just ahead of me, you won't miss him."

Zero rewarded her with a lick on her cheek, then flew away. Maim waved goodbye then continued to walk through the woods alone to gather her thoughts. 


	5. Chapter 5

Maim continued walking.

She ponders to herself within her head: " _I wish I could somehow make him feel better."_

After a while, she came across a part of the woods she hasn't been before. She looked around and no one seemed to be around, until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello," it called to her.

She quickly put on her mask and summoned her knife. She turned around but nobody seemed to be there. She scanned around the area.

"Oh, I'm no threat dear, I simply want to help."

She turned around again but nobody was there.

"Over here, child."

The sound was coming within a hollow tree. She slowly walked towards it.

"Don't be scared child. I won't bite, at least not too hard."

She saw it was a purple spider, resting in a hole, inside the tree.

Maim with caution: "Who are you?"

Spider: "Where are my manners, let me introduce myself. I am William Octolegs."

Maim, lowering her knife: "What do you want, you purple crawly thing?"

William: "I was around the neighborhood and noticed you needed help with that skeleton guy."

Maim, pointing her knife at him: "Ah, so you were snooping."

William, with a panic tone: "No no no, you got me all wrong, I want to help you."

Maim: "And why would you want to help a stranger?"

William: "In all honesty, I need help myself, but I can't do it alone."

Maim chuckled while lowering her knife: "Oh I see now, you scratch my back I scratch yours, hm?"

William: "Exactly, my dear; but you have to scratch mine first."

Maim: "Fine, what do you need?"

William: "There is a crypt in the graveyard, inside is a pair of dice that belonged to a famous gambler, find it and bring it back to me."

Maim: "I don't know, sounds dangerous."

William: "Don't you worry, my dear. You won't go alone."

There was a rustling from behind the tree. Maim stepped back a few feet. Then, peeking out from behind the tree was a girl, that's just about Maim's age, but she was made entirely out of wood and leaves. She hopped into full view of Maim and introduced herself in a cheerful tone.

"Hi, my name is Embra!" Maim took off her mask, revealing a huge smile underneath.

Maim, with excitement: "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Maim."

William: "Now get going, you two."

The two simply ignored him and went away while chatting each other up. Later, Maim and Embra were at the graveyard, searching for the crypt while having casual conversation.

Maim: "What's your favorite color?"

Embra: "Mine is Crimson Red; what's yours?"

Maim: "Mine is Midnight Black."

Embra, with a smile: "Cool, how many is there in your family?"

Maim: "3, my mom and dad, and my older sister."

Embra: "You're so lucky, I'm an only child."

Maim: "Who are your parents?"

Embra: "As far as I know, only William."

Maim, with confusion:".... He's what?"

Embra found the crypt.

Embra: "Hey, I found it."

Maim: "How can you tell?"

The two look and saw that the entrance was in the style of 2 large dice.

Maim: "...Oh."

Together, the two pulled as hard as they could, and then the doors opened. It's pitch black in there.

Embra: "I can't see in the dark."

As soon as she said that, candles from within the crypt began to light themselves.

Maim, with a playful tone: "How ominous, let's go."

She stepped inside with Embra following not too far behind. Inside the crypt resembled more that of an old casino than anything else.

Embra: "Gee, I wonder what kind of hobby this guy was into."

Maim snickered in response: "Probably go fish."

The two bursted out in laughter. They soon came across a coffin, with a pair of dice resting on top. The dice was made of a red wood and each side carved into the shape of a skull.

Embra: "This is clearly a trap."

Maim suddenly smiled at Embra.

Maim: "I have a bright idea."

Later, we see that the dice from the coffin were gone. Then, the coffin began to shake and tremble. The top of the coffin came off, and what rose from it was an undead man with a pencil mustache, and wore a suit and tie and a fedora.

"Who disturbs my slumber, see?"

He then noticed a box that wasn't there before.

"A package for me?"

He opened the box, and sprung out were full of bugs; it covered him entirely.

He yelled in disgust, "Ew, get off me! Get off me, see?!"

Maim and Embra were peeking in the corner and bursted out laughing as they both exited the crypt and locked the door shut.

Embra, still laughing: "That was a great idea, Maim."

Maim, still laughing as well: "I know, it was priceless."

They then notice that dawn was beginning to break. The rising sun burned Maim's skin a bit, but she quickly fashioned her cape into a hood. Then, they both, heard a voice coming from above.

"MAIM!"

They both looked up and saw that it was a bat. It swooped down in front of them and turned into a vampire.

Maim: "Hey, sis."

Vamprisa: "Maim, I've been looking everywhere for you, everywhere! It's past our bed time; we have to go."

She then noticed the wooden girl.

Vamprisa: "Oh, who's this?"

Embra: "Hello, I'm Embra, you must be Vamprisa."

Vamprisa: "Y-yes, that is me."

Maim: "We met just today and we had tons of fun."

Vamprisa: "That's good and all but we still have to get home, before mom and dad get angry at us, again."

Vamprisa turned into a bat and flew off. Maim gave Embra the dice.

Maim: "Here, you can give these to William, I'll be back tonight."

They both waved goodbye then Maim turned into a bat and followed Vamprisa all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

The two made it home just as the sun had come in full view. Their mother had already been asleep for a while, but their father was waiting impatiently for them to arrive.

Drearian: "Vamprisa, go to bed. Now."

She nodded her head, and obeyed without saying anything. He then turned his attention towards Maim.

Drearian: "Now, where were you, little one?"

Maim: "I'm sorry, dad. I made a new friend today; I guess time slipped by my mind".

Drearian thought she was up to no good, but when he heard she made a new friend, he couldn't stay upset.

Drearian: "A new friend, huh?"

He remembered the times when he was punished as a kid when he was just hanging with his friends.

Drearian: "Very well. I'll look the other way this time. Just make sure you come back on time, understand?"

Maim nodded her head. She went into her room. She looked out her window to see the beautiful morning view of the town. She then looked over at Jack's house, and saw the mayor at Jack's door, he then lost his balance and tumbled down the steps. She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her laughter, then proceeded to go to her coffin, and fell asleep.

~~

Later, Maim and her family all jolted awake to the sound of an alarm, which resembled that of a screeching cat.

Drearian: "What is happening?"

Fairbosa while rubbing her eyes: "I was right in the middle of dreaming about a frog balancing on a spinning pumpkin."

Drearian: "Let's see what's going on."

They all put on their hoods then stepped outside. Drearian and his family gathered where everyone else was at. Drearian walked up to his friend Fanguli.

Drearian: "Fanguli, what is going on?"

Fanguli: "This is just terrible, Jack's gone missing."

The news shocked the family, Maim most of all.

Maim whispered to herself: "Jack is missing?"

Her heart sank and her body began to tremble with sadness. Then her arm was being pulled back, it was Embra.

Embra: "Hey Maim."

Embra, looking up and down at Maim: "You don't look too good."

Maim, holding back tears: "Jack's gone missing."

Embra, while turning her head: "Missing? Well, when was the last time you saw him?"

Maim thought for a moment. Maim: "......the woods."

She grabbed Embra's hand.

Maim: "We have to go now."

Maim and Embra both ran off. Later, we see the both of them searching within the woods. They both looked frantically, but no luck.

Maim, growing really worried: "Where is he?"

Embra: "I have to ask, what do you see in this Jack guy anyway?"

Maim: "Are you kidding me, he's the Pumpkin King. After he saved my life, I continued to have dreams of him and myself, living our lives together. I will do anything to make that happen."

Embra rolled her eyes. After a bit of more searching, the two eventually heard a faint sound in the distance, the sound of a horn of some sorts. They followed the sound, and soon found Jack, riding on a mechanical sleigh with a giant sack.

Embra: "There he is!"

Maim's heart skipped a beat and she ran as fast as she could and jumped to Jack's side while giving him a big hug. The suddenness startled Jack.

Jack: "Woah! Hello, Maim."

Maim: "Jack, my darling! I've been looking everywhere for you, the town is worried sick."

She took a good look at the sack.

Maim: "Where were you and what's in this big bag?"

Jack while picking Maim off of him: "I will explain everything later, but for now, head to town hall, I'm calling in a town meeting."

Maim: "Okay."

She and Embra both ran back to town. On their way, Embra stopped.

Embra: "I'll meet you later, I have to go and see William."

Maim: "Sure thing. See ya."

They then went their separate ways.

~~

Later that night, Maim was on top of Town Hall, watching everyone come inside. She then saw Sally walking. Maim scrunched her lip a bit, then flew down towards Sally.

Sally walked pass a wall then heard a voice, "I see you escaped again, I guess that doctor of yours isn't as smart as I thought."

She looked back and saw Maim, who was sitting on top of a wall while rocking her legs back and forth.

Sally: "I had to do it, or else i couldn't go to the town meeting."

Maim, while rolling her eyes: "Don't play dumb with me, I know you did it so you could see Jack again."

Sally didn't respond while she turned her head away from Maim with a slight ashamed expression. Maim saw how Sally reacted.

Maim: "Aww, how rude of me. You know what, here..."

She reached out to Sally with a box in her hand.

"...to show how sorry I am."

Sally took the box. She opened it, and immediately was engulfed entirely in frog's breath. It surrounded her, making her spin around and gag in disgust. Maim burst out in laughter, then flew away on top of town hall.


End file.
